The invention relates to a cabinet for cut-off flowers, comprising at least one table to support flower boxes, a flower space bounded by cabinet walls and said table and comprising a cooling equipment.
Such a cabinet is known. In the known cabinet cold air is blown into the flower space so that the flowers stand in draft and wither.
The object of the invention is to provide a cabinet wherein the cut-off flowers can be kept well preserved so that they remain fresh for a much longer time.
To this aim the table has been provided with openings for receiving flower boxes, said openings admitting the flower boxes to extend through said openings into a cooling space.
In the cabinet according to the invention the flowers are cooled by cooling the water in the flower boxes in which the flowers have been put. In consequence thereof, a considerable cooling of the flowers can be realized, without, in an intolerable way, having the flowers stand in a draft.
Preferably, the cooling space opens via a cold air exhaust into the flower space at the level of the top side of the flower boxes. Thus even the flower space is considerably cooled by the cold air flow, streaming along the flower boxes below the flower heads, so that the flower heads are not struck by the cold air flow. In this way the flower boxes are specifically cooled.
If the cooling space not only opens into the flower space on a low level at the top side of the flower boxes, but also on a high level with a small cold air exhaust, only a small quantity of cold air is admitted in the top side of the flower space. This small quantity, however, does not cause an intolerable draft. On the other hand this cold air flow ensures the total flower space to stay fresh.
The mentioned and other features of the invention will be explained in the following description by reference to a drawing.